


your high for the night

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Nico Kim and Levi Schmitt hate each other. This doesn't change when Levi found himself between Nico's expensive bed sheets. Or does it?





	your high for the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> Due to public demand, (and because I just really wanted to), here's the enemies to lovers fic that people actually asked for. Wow!

The day Levi started his job at ZenTeq, he was only one of a group of ten interns, most of them awkward, just like him which made him feel a little at ease. The intern party was as awkward as Levi predicted it to be. At least until he got some drinks into him.

When the CEO of ZenTeq entered the room, the atmosphere had changed. Everyone got a little quiet and watched the woman from afar. Levi and the other interns were all on edge, waiting for her to approach them, just like Mr. Lincoln had told them to.

When she finally did, they all introduced themselves and shook her hand. Levi couldn’t believe that he was about to shake Miranda Bailey’s hand! 

But thanks to Levi being… well himself, things didn’t go over as smoothly as anticipated. Just on his way back from Mrs. Bailey, somebody bumped against him, spilling their drink all over his shirt and knocking off the glasses off his nose. Being overwhelmed by his sudden blindness, he squatted down a he tried looking for his glasses. But when the took a step to the side, he hear a very, very unsettling crunch. Oh no. Oh. No. 

When his hand touched the frame and broken glass, he felt his soul leave his body. He quickly picked up the remains of his glasses and hurried over to the restroom, bumping into other people and cursing himself and that other person under his breath. 

He sighed and turned on the water to wash out the stain on his shirt, but then turned it off again. Why should he even bother? Maybe he should just go home and try to forget about it. He blew his chance at impressing Miranda Bailey and all the other people out there were probably laughing their asses off. 

Just when he was about to leave the restroom, the doors opened and a tall and very attractive man entered it. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” He asked and Levi frowned in confusion. Was this guy... concerned? He knew that he was one of the inters, he had seen him around a few times, but he never spoke to him. To be honest, he looked like the type of person who would’ve bullied him in high school, so Levi hadn't gone out of his way to introduce himself to him. 

“I uhh... Yeah. I’m good. I think I’ll just go home and –” 

“No.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t go.”

Now Levi was even more confused. Why wouldn’t he want him to leave? They don’t even know each other. Not that Levi would mind getting to know him. 

“What?”

“This party is a big deal for interns like us. Don’t just leave cause you’re embarrassed. It wasn’t your fault someone bumped into you,” the guy said while giving him a soft smile. 

“I can’t even see anything right now,” Levi argued but the guy, didn’t seem to let that be an obstacle.

“Then I’ll just stick around and make sure you don’t bump into anything. Or anyone,” he chuckled when he got closer to him. He leaned over to the sink and wetted a paper towel and then gave it to Levi. 

“Here, try to get it stain out.”

“And then I’m walking around with a big water stain?”

“I could give you my jacket?” He offered as he was about to take it off, but Levi stopped him, by touching one of his shoulders.

“No offence,” he huffed out a laugh, “But I will probably drown in it.” 

The man stopped when he felt Levi’s hand to think for a second and then just nodded. He was taller than Levi, and contrary to him, looked very athletic and fit. He probably worked out several times a week. 

He let out a small laugh and nodded in agreement. “None taken. You’re right. It might be a little too big for you. But my point still stands. Stay. Act like nothing happened. It will impress them,” he said. “Also, you got me now. So if somebody’s trying to pull some shit on you, they gotta go through me first, he added with a wink that almost made Levi let go of his paper towel. 

“I … I got you? I don’t even know your name yet.” 

“Oh. Well, I am Nico.” 

“Levi.” 

Nico was a really nice person. After that evening, they often hung out at his place to watch movies, drink beers or just talk. Occasionally, Levi would even spend the night there when it was too late and he didn’t want to wake up his mom at 2 o’clock in the morning.

“Thanks a lot again,” Levi mumbled tired as he put his glasses onto the bedside table. When he turned to Nico, the other man had a soft smile on his lips. 

“What?” Levi asked confused. 

“Nothing.” Nico grinned before turning off the light. As he turned back around, Levi was still staring at him. He chuckled and reached out to gently caress Levi’s warm cheek. The other man gave him a surprised look, but smiled. He shuffled a little closer to see the look on Nico’s face. He was tired, but he also seemed wide awake. Both of them were hyperaware of the other’s movements and the moment that Nico leaned in, so did Levi. Their lips were only an inch apart when suddenly something jumped between them.

“Kali!” Nico whispered in a mix or surprise and frustration. The black kitten was cuddling up between them, meowing as she demanded to be petted by either one of them. Levi just chuckled and fondled the kittens ears, resulting in a content purr. 

“Who’s a cute little kitty ruining moments? You areee!” Levi cooed as he pressed a few small kissed onto Kali’s tiny head. Nico chuckled as he too petted the little ball of fluff. Oh, how right he was.

It’s not the first time that they had moments like this. But it was the last one before their friendship broke over something that Levi felt was the ultimate betrayal.

Years passed and while at first both of them were just heartbroken, the pain slowly turned into mutual dislike until they just couldn’t stand being in the same room without bickering the whole time.

- 

Ugh. He wasn’t even safe from him in the restroom. As Levi approached the sink, Nico Kim was already standing there, looking at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning away, now concentrating on rinsing the soap off his hands, rather than to look at him. Levi shook his head and turned off the cold water. He walked over to the paper towel dispenser and arrived the same moment Nico did. They stared at each other for a moment until Levi reached over for the paper towel. But then he felt Nico swatting his hand away so he could take the towel first. 

With his mouth agape, Levi shook his head in disbelief.

“Wow, was that really necessary?” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Nico singsang in an innocent voice. He knew exactly what he did. 

“You are such a goddamn asshole.” Levi took a paper towel himself now. “What is your fucking problem?”

“I don’t have a problem, but you obviously have one right now,” he replied with a smug grin. 

“You know exactly what I mean. I don’t mean just now.” Levi dried off his hands and then threw the paper into the trashcan. He saw Nico trying to leave and blocked the door with his smaller body, hands pressed into his waist.

Nico could probably just lift him up turn around and put him down to get him out of his way. And for a moment he actually considered that idea, but right now he was a little buzzed and the impending screaming match between the two of them excited him a little. A little more than it probably should. 

He crossed his arm in front of his chest and grinned, his brow in an arch. Oh, he was ready. 

“Come on. Tell me why I’m such a horrible person,” Nico challenged him. 

“Why you’re – what?” Levi frowned confused. 

“Come on. I’m buzzed and you obviously got a lot to say or else you would let me leave right now,” Nico explained as he stepped closer. Levi had to look up at him now and it annoyed him, but it also turned him a little bit on and he instantly judged himself for it. 

“You – You.” He sighed. “This isn’t how this works. You can’t just tell me to insult you. You can’t just –“ 

His eyes widened. What the fuck was happening? He felt Nico grabbing him and pulling him close, accompanied with the even bigger issue: his fucking mouth being on Levi’s and his tongue trying to force his way inside. Levi needed a moment to realize what was happening before he could pushed him away with all the strength that he had. Nico took a few steps back and smirked. 

Levi just stared at him for a moment. He could feel the anger rise up in his chest. How dare he do this to him? How dare he just kiss him like that. With a fucking smirk on his lips. Tongue pushing in like they didn’t hate each other’s guts. Like it was okay. It wasn’t. They had never kissed _before_.

_Before_ , Levi had wanted their first kiss to be gentle and soft.  _B_ _e_ _fore_ , he had wanted to caress Nico’s cheek as they slowly got closer until their lips finally met.  _Before,_ he had wanted to wrap his arms around Nico and to smile as their tongues carefully moved around each other. He just wanted it to be gentle and soft. 

But this never happened and at least Levi could have pretended that it would go down like this if maybe one day in the future they were okay again. But now, Nico just took this from him and it hurt. It hurt almost as much as it did back then when he had just used him to get recognition from their boss and hadn’t even seen what was wrong with it. 

It hurt and Levi was angry. 

“What the fuck was that? Have you gone mad? Oh no, wait. You already were before. Jesus Christ. You are such a selfish, dumb fuckboy and for the life of me, I don’t get how you got through school and even got a job. Like that’s how dumb you are. You’re a dumb giraffe,” Levi ranted. He shook his head and exhaled sharply as if he still didn’t believe that Nico had just done this. 

“Yeah? Well you’re short. And you think that you are so much cleverer than me, because of course, just ‘cause I work out it means that I’m dumb and that’s how I got my job. You are so fucking judgmental and overly sensitive, but sure go off,” Nico yelled back.

They were both glaring, both ready to kill the other one every second now. But there was also something else in the air. Something that neither of them could define, but at the same time, they both knew exactly what it was. 

It felt like time was standing still until Levi was being slammed against the wall with Nico’s mouth attacking his’ once more. But this time it was different. This time, he reciprocated the kiss and opened his mouth so that Nico’s tongue could easily slip inside and their tongues could swirl around each other. 

He wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck to pull him closer and grinned a little when he heard a low moan escape the other man’s throat, paired with him pushing their groins together.

“Someone is needy, huh?” Levi noted with a smirk.

“Go fuck yourself, Schmitt,” Nico grumbled, his hands wandering down to grab Levi’s ass, firmly squeezing it as he pushed him even closer. 

“Fuck me yourself, you coward,” Levi countered as he kissed him hungrily, his hands running through Nico’s styled hair.

“Well, I’m leaving in 5,” Nico mumbled as he pulled back and smirked. Levi just looked at him very confused. 

“And you’re telling me that because…?” Levi had no idea why… Oh… Okay, he did. 

“I don’t know,” Nico chirped as he left the restroom.

For a moment, Levi thought about if he should actually follow him or not. But who was he kidding, of course he would follow him. He was horny and Nico was, objectively speaking, very hot. Who cares that he’s an ass if he can fuck him good? 

He waited another minute before leaving the restroom to get his jacket and backpack before going outside to the parking lot. He already saw Nico and his dark blue car from afar and he couldn’t help but to think of all the times they had spent in that car talking about anything and everything. He sighed. They could’ve been something, but Nico had destroyed all that.

“You came,” Nico noticed a little surprised. 

“Well, not yet,” Levi replied dry as he got into the passenger’s seat.

Nico smirked. “Just wait.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

The drive to Nico’s place was quiet. Neither of them said a word until the door of his apartment closed behind them. With a swift movement, Nico pushed Levi against the door and kissed him hard as the other man pressed his groin against Nico’s. 

“Bedroom,” Nico groaned into the kiss which Levi just nods to. Their mouths parted for a brief moment so Levi could pull off the shirt over Nico’s head. His hands flew to Nico’s pants, unbuckling the belt and then fiddling with the zipper as Nico pulled down Levi’s pants and underwear in a swift motion. 

“Who’s the needy one now, huh?” Nico grinned. After they got rid of the rest of their clothes, Nico ran his hands down Levi’s body, exploring every inch he could get ahold of which got the man under him whimpering and pulling Nico closer.

“Are you needy, Schmitt? Were you waiting for somebody to fuck you tonight, Schmitt? Huh? To fuck you really good? Cause I’m gonna make you feel so –“ 

“Oh my god just shut up and fuck my brains ou–“ He inhaled sharply as he felt Nico push into him. 

“You dickhead,” he moaned. 

- 

“Ugh, you suck so bad,” Nico groaned as he threw the shirt against Levi’s head. 

“Oh, that sounded very different a few minutes ago,” the other man countered with a dirty grin.

“My God, just leave,” Nico sighed exasperated. It was Levi’s plan to just leave, but now he got the chance to annoy him, like really annoy him. So instead of putting on his shirt, he turned around again to face the wannabe model and swung his leg over his lap, straddling him, their cocks rubbing against each other. 

“What are you doing?” Nico asked with a frown, but Levi didn’t say anything. Instead, he let his hands wander over Nico’s chest to his back and pushed them down between the mattress and Nico’s bare ass. Giving it a squeeze, he smirked satisfied when he saw Nico closing his eyes accompanied by his low moan. Moving his mouth to Nico’s neck, he covered it with kisses while moving his hips to grind against him. When that did the trick, Levi got off his lap and started getting dressed again. He put on his pants, looked back at Nico and was met by a confused stare. 

“What are you –“ 

“You told me I should go, so I’m doing that,” Levi smirked, seeing Nico’s boner stand up big and proud. 

“You’re such a–“ 

“Have a nice evening Nico,” he singsang as he put on his jacket and left. 

- 

“I can’t believe you two…” Taryn whispered in awe.

“Yes me neither!” Then he frowned. “Wait what do you mean –“ 

“Was it at least good?” Taryn quickly interrupted him. 

“Ugh,  _so good_. So good that I don’t even hate myself as much as I would if it was just mediocre,” Levi muttered.

“And now? Are the two of you a thing now?” 

“Oh, fuck no!” He exclaimed with clear disgust on his face. “He’s still an arrogant, overconfident, self-centered fuckboy and what happened in that bar and his bed, will never happen again!” 

Roughly 12 hours later he found himself between the purple satin sheets of Nico’s bed. Just a few minutes ago, the room has been filled with loud moans and Nico’s whining for more. 

Now, they were just lying under the covers with Nico’s arm draped over Levi, pulling him closer. His lips were touching Levi’s neck and his hands were running up and down the other man’s stomach. 

Levi was glad that he had his back turned to Nico or else he would see the soft smile that was on his lips that he definitely couldn’t let him see that. Oh no. He still hated this guy’s guts. Just because Levi was horny and touch-starved and Nico was good at what he’s doing, didn’t mean that he suddenly liked this gentle giant behind him.

No, if anything, he hated his guts even more now. He was hot, smart _and_ knew how to please him? That’s just too much perfection for one human. There must be something he was missing about him. Oh yeah right. He was a backstabbing asshole. 

When he felt Nico kiss his neck, he closed his eyes for a second and let out a soft whine before his eyes shot open again. He quickly turned around and looked at Nico and his stupid, stupid smirk. 

“We said no kissing after –“ 

“Shut up, Schmitt,” Nico growled, pressing his lips onto Levi’s and basically stormed his mouth with his tongue.  _What a fucking menace._ Levi hated how much he loved it. 

- 

“I swear, last night was the last time,” he said after two months of him visiting Nico Kim’s place several times a week. 

“Sure,” Taryn just chuckled while rolling her eyes. They both already knew where he’d end up tonight. 

As they fell back into Nico’s expensive mattress, both of them were gasping for air and Levi had a really hard time keeping his eyes open. He was fucking exhausted. For a week now he has been barely getting any sleep thanks to Nico fucking him into oblivion and Levi’s car breaking down. Which meant that he had to take the subway to get home which took him about an hour. 

Glancing at the clock on Nico’s nightstand, he sighed. “Fuck me,” he muttered. 

“I think I just did that, but if you give me a few more minutes –“ 

“Not you, you idiot,” Levi groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and hid his face from the clock laughing at him, knowing he won’t be able to get enough sleep once again. 

Nico chuckled and shook his head a little as he ran his hands over Levi’s back and shoulder, lightly massaging it, causing Levi to let out a soft whimper. 

“What is it then?” He asked quietly. “You can pretend that I didn’t sound concerned if you want to,” he added. 

Levi took a few minutes of just enjoying Nico’s hands on his shoulders before he turned his head to the side to look at him. His expression was soft, hair mussed and he had the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. 

“My car broke down so I have to take the subway and I just missed the last one,” he explained. 

Nico frowned. “Subway? You live at the other end of the city.” 

“Yeah I do,” Levi sighed, his hand wandering over the sheets to Nico’s thighs and resting it on there, gently squeezing it. He heard the small sharp inhale. 

“My car broke down.” 

“Then stay,” Nico suggested. 

“What?” 

“Just stay. And get some sleep. I don’t care, it’s not the first time and you should get some sleep,” he added. 

Levi frowned a little. “Are you sure?”

Nico nodded as he let one of his hands run through Levi’s curls.

“Thanks,” he whispered, his eyes slowly falling shut as he felt Nico slip under the blanket and wrap his arm around him. He wanted to say something about it, but he was just too tired and to be honest, it felt really good. 

Nico woke up when he felt something shuffle next to him. He opened one eye and saw Levi climbing out of the bed and blindly walking towards the bathroom. It took him a second before he remembered that he told him to stay. He didn’t notice the soft smile forming. 

A minute or two went by before Levi turned off the light again and shuffled back to bed. He noticed Nico laying on his side, eyes open and watching him. 

“You’re awake.” 

“Yeah.” 

Levi slipped back under the blanket, facing him. “Did I wake you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Nico assured, his arm wrapping around Levi’s waist, neither of them mentioning it. They just stared into each others eyes until Levi broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he rolled onto his back, now staring at the stucco ceiling. Everything in this apartment was some degree of fancy. It was very minimalistic without much decoration lying around, but it was still pretty fancy.

Nico frowned. “You’re sorry? For what?” 

“For not listening to your side of the story. And for saying… those things. After you kissed me.” 

Nico sighed. “You don’t have to apologize –“ 

“No, I do. It was a messed up situation. And I didn’t even give you a chance to explain anything.” Nico hadn’t heard his voice being that soft around him in years. He had missed it a lot. 

“So, why didn’t you try to stall him? I was just in the restroom,” Levi asked. He didn’t sound angry. More curious. 

“We were interns. When the boss says he wants to hear your idea, then he wants to hear your idea,” Nico mumbled, pulling away his arm from Levi’s waist. 

“Well, and because I was an asshole back then, I guess. I knew that you’d be back soon, I could’ve thought of something. I’m sorry, Levi. Really,” he apologized, his eyes fixed on the man next to him. 

Levi sighed and closed his eyes, gently rubbing over them with his left hand while his right was grabbing Nico’s hand. He intertwined their fingers and smiled. 

Confused, Nico furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side. Did Levi even listen to what he had just told him? 

“You _did_ change.” Levi was turning onto his side to look at Nico and caressed his cheek. “I did too. We both did.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“No. No, I’m tired of being mad,” Levi simply, causing Nico to let out a small, breathy laugh. He was right. This little feud has been going on for far too long and Nico was tired of pretending to hate him. 

“Me too.” 

“And I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are very much apprechiated! :)
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!


End file.
